


May Our Water Damaged Hearts Have Peace

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Wrote this at 1AM, Cute Ending, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Picnic, Small bit of angst but it goes fast, TommyInnit is a bean, everybody needs a hug, shameless fluff, we Stan Tubbo, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: With broken hearts, and bent halos. Water dripping from cracks.We can fix ourselves, and some days, we just need peace.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no shipping in this house
Series: TommyInnit Wholesome Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	May Our Water Damaged Hearts Have Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Picnic
> 
> Characters: 
> 
> TommyInnit  
> Tubbo  
> Fundy  
> WilburSoot  
> Dream  
> SapNap  
> GeorgeNotFound 
> 
> Based on Dirty Paws, and Sloom. By Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Another continuation of Blood For The Blood God, and After The War is Over.

Tubbo wakes slowly, stretching, and popping their joints. Sitting up, they pet Tommy’s head, as the taller boy grumbles slightly, pushing his face into their side. His blue eyes screwed shut, blond hair scruffy and wild, from just waking up. Wilbur tightens his arm around both of them, and just mumbles a quiet. “Good morning Tubbo, and it will be a good morning to you Tommy, when you wake up.”

Tubbo smiles gently. “Good morning to you too, Wilbur and Tommy. Today’s going to be a good day, I can feel it.” Comes their quiet reply, as if trying to keep the serene peace. They run a hand through Tommy’s hair again, and he grumbles louder, pulling away from them, and sitting up on his elbow.

“Mm, what?” Comes the grunted reply, with two blue slits for eyes, and his blond hair tussled from sleep.

“Good morning sleepy head, you sleep well?” Tubbo asks gently, as Wilbur and Tommy wake up more, Tommy sitting up, and Wilbur blinking drearily. Tubbo slides out of the bed, stretching again, they pull on a clean shirt and pants, getting ready for the day. As Wilbur and Tommy wake up slowly, stretching, and getting ready on their own time. The small almost-family group was missing someone, who had been out on patrol.

Fundy looks around the small building, his conical shaped ears standing perked for danger, before looking in the window, and stepping inside. Hugging Tubbo, and nuzzling the younger boys head with his cheek. Tubbo whispers out a hello, before pulling their blue army jacket on.

Tommy flopped out of the bed, with a loud bang as he hits the floor, startling him more awake than he already was. Wilbur and Fundy laugh, Tubbo going over to him to help him up.

With them up and awake, Fundy heads into the small kitchenette, grabbing a basket and putting some food items in it, like Tubbos honey, and some fresh bread. He smiles gently, as he hears muffled swearing, as Tommy falls over, dressing for the day, as Wilbur trips him.

Tubbo goes outside, tending to their bees for the day, and collecting the honey. Placing the excess in spare glass bottles they have in their backpack. Smiling from the small, fluffy, flying creatures that float around his head. They turn around, watching his older-brother figure trip Tommy through the window. They go back inside, the golden honey clinking in their bag, ready for the day to come.

Tommy, swearing gently, tugs his shirt and jacket on, eyebrows furrowed at the bandages that had been wrapped around his chest for three weeks now. He knew he didn’t want to see what was under it, and that even Fundy. The unofficial medic for L’Manburg, was sure there was nerve damage, as-well as scarring. The arrow tearing through more than they thought at first, only barely missing biting into any important organs. He dispels the thoughts, even if it hurt to breath sometimes, or do most things, like help repair the broken city, and it’s walls. He gets ready for the day ahead, his thoughts moving quickly to anything else.

Laughing, Wilbur looks up, watching Tommy grimace as he pulls his shirt and uniform on. Wilbur knew it hurt him, but it would humiliate him to take help, if he didn’t ask for it. He watches Tubbo come back in, and he smiles at them, knowing that it would be a good day.

All of them ready, and waiting for Fundy to finish up packing their brunch, they head out. Wilbur leads, looking out the door first, before letting the rest of them go, his curly brown hair wild, under his hat. Then Tommy, who, while almost as tall as Wilbur, still comes up short, his wild blond hair ruffled. Then Tubbo, and Fundy.

They march, talking about much, and nothing at all, out of L’Manberg. Looking for a good place for a picnic. 

From the trees, a figure dressed in green and white waits. A mask of porcelain, with dead black eyes, and a black smile.

Dream leaps from tree to tree, following the small family-band of L’Manberg. George and SapNap following behind him, quietly.

Dream sits on a sturdy branch, motioning for them to join him, George sits next to him.

“Dream, do we really have to do this? They aren’t a threat, and didn’t even bring weapons. Look at Tommy, he’s as pale as a sheet, and still has that wound in his chest.” George murmurs to him, motioning to the small band as they walk through the trees, unaware of those who were hunting them.

“Well, let’s see, give me your bow.” Dream replies, taking it, knocking an arrow, and shooting it at Tommys feet like a skeleton, who jumps back, clutching his chest. Wilbur pushes in front of him, looking around frantically, for a threat that would never come.

“Hm. I agree with George, we should leave them alone. They just want to have a Picnic, let’s go home.” Says SapNap, who glares at Dream, for shooting the arrow at the injured boy. George pulls his bow back, looking at Dream aghast. “Don’t so that again.” He mutters, angrily turning his head away.

Dream huffs angrily, as the small band deems it safe to continue on, and start walking off. He growls as George holds his arm back.

“No Dream, we leave them alone, for one goddamn day. We need to let them have this, we have terrorized them enough.” He calmly states, brown eyes burning holes into Dreams mask.

Tommy is still recovering from that skeleton arrow, shot from nowhere, not even the tell-tale sound of bones. The other three had pressed around him, looking around warily. After a bit of no sound, and no more arrows, they step away from him, and continue on their journey, with Fundy’s ears perked for any noise. 

They walk for awhile more, Tommy only complaining for a little bit, before Wilbur picks him up, making him squeal, and yell to be put down again. Even if he did really like the feeling, he has a reputation he tells himself.

They make it to the crystal clear lake, the boulders in the water, thirty feet deep, look like pebbles.

Spreading a blanket, checkered like plaid, red, white and green. Fundy places the basket of food down, and starts setting it out. They all sit down, and start to eat, talking to one-another, happily, and excitedly. Tommy almost pushing Tubbo into the cold water, but grabbing his hand before he can fall in. They mess around for awhile, smiling and laughing. Eating the fresh food, and picking flowers.

For once, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love that! Love Found Family! Vv cute.


End file.
